prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brad Bradley
| birth_place = DeKalb, Illinois | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Steel Domain Wrestling staff Ace Steel Kevin Quinn Deep South Wrestling | debut = 1999 | retired = }} Bradley Jayden "Brad" Thomas (November 17, 1980) is an American professional wrestler best known for his appearances in World Wrestling Entertainment as Ryan Braddock during 2008. He previously worked for Impact Wrestling under the ring name Jay Bradley from 2012-2013. During July of 2015, Bradley returned to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as Aiden O'Shea. Career Early career (1999–2005) Bradley started his wrestling training at the Steel Domain Wrestling school in Chicago, where he trained with wrestlers including CM Punk and Colt Cabana. Bradley suffered several setbacks in his career as he suffered from an overactive thyroid, which would cause him to fall asleep during matches. He worked for several independent promotions in the Mid-West, most notably for IWA Mid-South, before signing a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). World Wrestling Entertainment 'Developmental territories' (2005–2009) Bradley signed a WWE developmental contract in December 2005. He debuted in WWE's then-developmental territory Deep South Wrestling (DSW) as "The Monster of the Midway" Bradley Jay. During his time in DSW he won the Deep South Heavyweight Championship on three occasions. He also wrestled dark matches for both the Raw and SmackDown! brands. Occasionally, he made appearances on Heat as well. When WWE ended their relationship with DSW he was then sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) to continue his development. On May 16 he debuted in OVW under the name "Jay Bradley", defeating former OVW Heavyweight Champion, Chet the Jett. He defeated Paul Burchill and Idol Stevens in a three-way match via two Lariats to win the OVW Heavyweight Championship on June 1 at OVW's first Summer Sizzler Series event at Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom in Louisville, Kentucky to become the first man to hold both the OVW and DSW heavyweight titles. On June 15, 2007, at Ohio Valley Wrestling's third Super Summer Sizzler Series event of the year at Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom in Louisville, Kentucky, he defeated Idol Stevens to retain the OVW title. He then lost the title to Paul Burchill in a match taped on June 27 and aired on June 30. He also wrestled at Raw house shows on August 11 and 12 and September 1 (losing to "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan). He wrestled in a dark match against D'Lo Brown before a SmackDown television taping in August 2007. On December 19, in OVW, he won the "Love Thy Neighbor" four corners tag team match to win a future OVW Heavyweight title shot. He then was starting a feud with Matt Sydal and had defeated him in a tag team match where he and Mike Kruel defeated Sydal and Charles Evans. Unfortunately, before Bradley could exercise his title opportunity, OVW was dropped by World Wrestling Entertainment as a development territory. 'SmackDown!' (2008) Bradley debuted on the main SmackDown! roster on the August 15, 2008 episode of the show, under the name "Ryan Braddock". He was easily defeated by Big Show after a knockout hook. At the August 14, 2008, Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) television taping, Bradley wrestled under the Ryan Braddock name once again, making it his permanent and new ring name. On the August 22 episode of SmackDown!, Braddock competed in a battle royal to qualify for the WWE Championship Scramble match at Unforgiven, but was eliminated by Big Show, who was not officially in the match. On the September 2 episide of ECW, Braddock faced Ricky Ortiz in a losing effort after being pinned by Ortiz's Big O finisher. On September 19 episode of SmackDown!, Braddock competed in a one fall match-up with Festus, who was accompanied by Jesse. Braddock won the match as a result of a disqualification, after Jesse and Festus wrapped him in bubble wrap and duct tape. Following this match, Braddock returned to FCW before being released from WWE in March 2009. Independent circuit (2009–2013) After his release from WWE, Bradley began working for the Berwyn, Illinois-based All American Wrestling promotion and on March 28, 2009, defeated Tyler Black, Chandler McClure and Egotistico Fantastico to win the AAW Heavyweight Championship. He held the title for five months, before losing it to Jimmy Jacobs on September 5. He also worked for Florida-based Full Impact Pro, losing to T.J. Perkins in his debut match on June 6, 2009. In 2011, Bradley joined Billy Corgan's wrestling promotion, Resistance Pro.19 At the promotion's debut show he defeated Icarus. In November 2012, Bradley made his debut for Extreme Rising at their iPPV debut show Remember November defeating Christian York. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2012-2013) 'Gut Check and Impact Wrestling' (2013) On the January 10, 2013, episode of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's Impact Wrestling television show, Bradley appeared as part of the TNA Gut Check, defeating Brian Cage. The following week, Bradley was chosen over Cage by the storyline Gut Check judges to earn a contract in TNA. Bradley returned on the May 16 episode of Impact Wrestling defeating Christian York in the first qualifying round for the Bound for Glory Series Gut Check Tournament. On June 2 at Slammiversary XI, Bradley defeated Sam Shaw to qualify for the 2013 Bound for Glory Series. Bradley would go to lose all of his beginning matches in the BFG series to the likes of Austin Aries, Hernandez, and Joseph Park. Bradley ended his participation in the tournament on the August 28 episode of TNA Xplosion, with a pinfall victory over Joseph Park, finishing eleventh out of the ten other wrestlers in the tournament. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2013) Bradley returned to OVW after his appearance on TNA Gut Check. Bradley's first match since returning to OVW was against Tommy Gunn on March 6 which he won. On May 8, Bradley teamed with Rob Terry to face The Coalition (Raul LaMotta & Shiloh Jonze) they ended up getting the victory by DQ after the other members of The Coalition interfered. On May 22, 2013, Bradley defeated the OVW Heavyweight Champion Jamin Olivencia in a non-title match. On June 19, 2013, Bradley was defeated by Rob Terry in a number one contenders match for the OVW Heavyweight Championship. Bradley left OVW after TNA ended there relationship with Ohio Valley Wrestling. Wrestle-1 (2013) As part of a working relationship between TNA and Wrestle-1 it was announced on November 6, 2013, that Bradley would be working a tour for the Japanese promotion between November 16 and December 1. In their debut match for the promotion, Bradley and fellow TNA worker Rob Terry defeated Kaz Hayashi and Shuji Kondo in a tag team match. Bradley and Terry remained undefeated in tag team matches for the entire tour, but Bradley's tour ended with a three match losing streak in singles matches against his fellow TNA worker. Return to Impact Wrestling (2015-2016) On October 4, 2015, at Bound for Glory, Bradley made his return to Impact Wrestling under the ring name Aiden O'Shea (and began using an Irish ruffian gimmick) and competed in a twelve-man Bound For Gold Gauntlet match which was won by Tyrus. During October and November, O'Shea also competed in the first Impact Wrestling World Title Series tournament that was taped in July 2015 as a member of Group Wildcard, where he ended third of his block by only defeating Crazzy Steve to receive 3 points. On January 8, 2016, at One Night Only: Live, O'Shea was defeated by Rockstar Spud after they had a confrontation in the ring. On the October 6, 2016 episode of Impact Wrestling, O'Shea made his return to Impact Wrestling after his hiatus, accompanying Impact Wrestling President Billy Corgan to the ring and serving as muscle/representative. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Barrel Roll Driver'' / Second City Slam (Rolling fireman's carry slam) **''Boomstick'' (Lariat) *'Signature moves' **Ankle lock **Gory special **Sidewalk slam **Single leg Boston crab **Sitout scoop slam piledriver *'Nicknames' **'"Lonesome"' **"The Ass Kicker" **"The Monster of the Midway" **'"The Thug"' *'Entrance themes' **"Debonaire" by Dope (IWA MS; February 8, 2002 – July 30, 2005 / CZW; August 9, 2003 – May 1, 2004 / AAW; September 10, 2005 – October 22, 2005, March 28, 2009 – April 17, 2010) **"Ich Bin Ein Auslander" by Pop Will Eat Itself (OVW; April 28, 2007 – February 28, 2009) **'"Doomsday Clock"' by The Smashing Pumpkins (RPW; November 25, 2011 – September 12, 2014 / OVW; March 7, 2013 – November 21, 2015 / Independent circuit; August 11, 2012 – present) **'"Fight of the Irish"' by Dale Oliver (Impact Wrestling; October 4, 2015 – present) Championships and accomplishments * All American Wrestling ** AAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South :*IWA Mid-South Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Ryan Boz (1) and Trik Davis (1) *'Deep South Wrestling, LLC' :*Deep South Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'Mid American Wrestling' ** MAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Ohio Valley Wrestling :*OVW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * Resistance Pro ** RPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mad Man Pondo * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA Gut Check winner ** TNA Gut Check Tournament (2013) See also *Ryan Braddock's event history External links * Profile * Profile Category:1980 births Category:1999 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Illinois wrestlers Category:TNA Gut Check Category:AAW Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Rising alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Freelance Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Great Lakes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Inoki Genome Federation alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Mid American Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Dojo alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Blitz alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 USA alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Steel Domain Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WRESTLE-1 alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:AAW Heavyweight Champions Category:Zelo Pro Wrestling alumni